


Patronusy

by Zireael07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	Patronusy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Patronuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262230) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07)



_Wiosna 1999_

Ginny Weasley leżała na swoim łóżku w dormitorium.  
Był środek nocy i wszystkie jej koleżanki dawno spały. Dookoła panowała ciemność, rozświetlona tylko przez dwie sylwetki na środku sali.  
Dwa Patronusy.  
Smukła srebrzysta klacz zarżała cicho i cofnęła się. Stojący przed nią ogier postąpił dwa kroki i trącił ją delikatnie pyskiem. Ginny niemal czuła jego oddech na swojej skórze.  
Jej patronus podrzucił łbem, aż grzywa zafalowała. Klacz rozstawiła szerzej szczupłe nogi, kiedy ogier się na nią wspiął.  
Świat zawirował przed oczami Gryfonki. Jedynym stałym punktem wydawały się dwa kopulujące patronusy. Przez moment zdało jej się, że obok niej w łóżku leży jej narzeczony.  
Oblało ją nieznośne gorąco.  
Dałaby wszystko, żeby Harry tu faktycznie był. Nie potrafiła zapomnieć pierwszej – i jak na razie jedynej – nocy, którą razem spędzili.  
Widok ich patronusów jeszcze spotęgował te uczucia.


End file.
